


The Otaku

by Leyonne



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyonne/pseuds/Leyonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story I came up with on my own. And want peoples advice.<br/>It's still a work in progress.<br/>So, don't expect chapters regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Otaku

My name is Acelind, and I’m an average highschool girl. Or at least, I like to think that. I’ve got average grades, an average student to student relationship. But there is something, something that makes me different. Something I see. It’s above everyone’s heads. Their names, their titles, and a level. Then, if I know more about a person than what is there, I see it in a kind of sidebar.  
For the most part, I have a little information in this sidebar. Gender, age, overall information. But, if I learned more, the bar’s information grew.  
I told my mom about what I saw once, I was 12. She took me to a kind of hospital. They gave me some medications. Saying I was simply seeing things, that I was crazy. But the medications didn’t work, so they upped the prescription. All that did was cause my vision to start to fail. So now I can only see things accurately if they’re within my personal bubble. With just one exception, the information that I see above everyone's heads. That seems to come through clearly no matter the distance between me and the person who has the information. Though, I don't really register the information right off, kinda like a virtual reality game. You don't recognize something as information until you are close to it. Or if you are actually looking for that information.  
When my vision started to fail my medications were reduced, but that didn't help. So I was taken off of the medications. My vision has not improved, and the doctors are simply monitoring my mental status regularly. Though, since there isn't really anything they can do for me, they only do the visits for show. As my mother likes to think she's doing something to help. The doctors are simply going along with it, but are slowly reducing the visits.  
But things have changed. We've a new transfer student from England, his name is Raygan Anderson. But other than that, his information I gain with my ability. From that, I learn there is a great deal more to him.  
Raygan Anderson LVL: 24  
Now, by this point in life I knew most people were only level 6 or lower. So for someone to have such a high level means that there is something different about them. Seeing this, I find my eyes being repeatedly drawn to the tag above his head. Such a high level, and an odd title. He eventually notices my gaze, alerting me further that there is something different about this guy. After all, he’s three rows ahead of me and one aisle over. Luckily, until lunch there is no chance of him causing me any trouble. Because if he’s curious about why I keep looking at him, I’ll have to dodge. I’m not that good at that, at all.  
I remove my glasses, and place my head down on my desk, my eyes closed. I just needed to stay like this for a bit. If I didn’t see him, I wouldn’t be able to see his level. But, that won’t stop me from feeling his presence. I silently groan in irritation. Jeez, why do I have to be so weird as to sense someone’s presence?  
“Alright class! With our new transfer student, we now have an even number of students. You all know what that means! Partner Project!” I sit up with a worried expression. Oh no! “Oh, and I’m assigning the partners. Acelind, I saw you staring at the new kid, so you get to be his partner.” his voice teasing. Raygan glanced over his shoulder at me. I was now getting looks from the girls in class, them all having been glancing at him out of interest. After all, he is what someone would call good looking. Chin length mildly tamed dark hair, dark eye color, and a moderate, though bored expression.  
“What!” I silently gasp. This teacher, he always seems to have it in for me, but this was just mean. My head slumps, my forehead hitting my desk. The teacher continued assigning partners, and everyone got up and moved around. I heard someone pull up a chair, I glanced up and saw Raygan staring intently at me. “Hi.” He states plainly.  
“Hello.” I return. Then sit up right, placing my glasses back over my eyes. “Okay, he hasn’t said what kind of project we’re working on yet. So, let’s listen.”  
“Whatever you say.” Nods once in return of his answer. Then I look back at the teacher. Though, I continuously glance back at the tags above his head. The teacher laid out the details for our project, handing out paperwork as he did. The details of the project were to write a short story, 45 pages long. The story itself had to be set in England, 1453. In the final year of the Hundred Years’ war.  
At the mention my forehead hits the desk again with a groan. “Of course he throws in some history.”  
“Don’t worry, I love history. As well as writing stories. We’ll be fine. As for starting out with it, I already have a few ideas that may come in handy. Here, let me draft something out and we’ll expand upon it.”  
Looks at Raygan. “I can write just fine. In fact I’m pretty good at making up a story. I just don’t care for history.”  
“Ok, well, I happen to have extensive knowledge on the hundred years war. My family was a big part of it, and kept detailed records for future generations to study. I could get them over the internet.” I can not help the appreciative grin that grew on my face.  
“Thanks Raygan.”  
“It’s nothing, really. Especially when I’m helping out a Natural Ability User such as yourself.” I face him in confusion.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You mean you don’t know? I caught you staring at my name tag, didn’t I?” I blink in surprise. I knew he’d noticed my gaze, but to think he knew what I was seeing.  
“I was yes, seeing something above your head that was of interest. But I really don’t know what you are talking about.”  
“Well, I’ll have to explain later, for now, lets just get on with the project.” I glare at him for his tone. Then pull out my laptop and open a new writing document. I start with character creation, we’ll be using fictional characters. After which I get an information window popping up in my face. I swipe at it, moving it out of my way. I’d look at it later. Then I gather information from Raygan for a general idea on what I’d need to actually start the writing project. We used the rest of the school day to write about 20 pages, and then called it quits after the final bell rang.  
After that I had gamer’s club. Raygan didn’t seem to care, but went with me anyway. Though, I think his interest was peaked when he saw how many were in the club. As well as the game diversity. Tabletop, PC, and phone app games.  
I head for one of the PC's that they have set up off to the side. My usual gaggle of allies already there waiting for me. “Hey guys.” They all pause in their actions and face me, smiles spread over their faces as they smile.  
“Hey Ace.” They greet. The call me Ace, as both an abbreviation of my name. But as the fact of whenever we play a game, I always have the character that ends up being the Ace in the hole, and the character even has an Ace up their sleeve.  
“We ready to kick some ass today?” I ask as I sit down in the comfy gaming chair, in front of my usual computer. I hear a cheer of agreement then I turn on the computer and open the latest game we were all playing. The game was called Abyss, it was more of a combat focused game. Guns, blades, hand-to-hand, were the primary game character class focusses.  
I felt Raygan lean over my shoulder to look at the screen as we began playing. I upped my character's skill then kicked ass. Mainly challengers for the most dangerous, and skilled player in the game. Them thinking defeating me will be the smarter, and quicker way to go about it. But, I always give them a little advice afterwards. There is no easy way to get the title as the strongest gamer, they have to work at it diligently.  
After I defeated a few guys I heard the chair next to me get pulled away from the desk, I looked over to see Raygan sit down in front of the computer and open the same game I was playing. He quickly created a character and a class. He chose a sword fighting class. Which, is a rather interesting choice, everyone usually selects a gun class. Though, I'm one to talk. My character is hand-to-hand. But, do have knifes if things get difficult.  
“Sword class? Interesting choice.” Not many people selected sword or hand-to-hand classes. They preferred classes with better options. The game had more options with gun types than anything else.  
“You're hand-to-hand. Hush.” I glare at him, then head to a quest location. I had a bunch to turn in. As well as a bunch I needed to double check. Sure, I can remember them. But I always double check the statistics.  
I glance over to Raygan's screen and see him ranking up his levels like crazy, and kicking some serious ass. Within two hours, he was my level. “How the fuck…?” I say slowly in a quiet voice. He turns from the screen with a smile.  
“Simple really. I made myself, combined with, I beta tested the game.”  
“Okay… Tell me about what you were talking about earlier. Natural ability user?”  
“Not now. I’m focussed on kicking this moron’s ass.” He states, as he K.O.’d some poor loser in the game. I then hear Derek curse in annoyance. I look over to see a “You lose” window on his screen. I turn back to Raygan to see an evil smirk on his face.  
“How the fuck did he kill me?! That skill is so not a part of the game!”  
“Ah, but it is.” Raygan retorts. “You’re just playing a class that can not use said skill. As such you did not even know that it existed. I should know, I did create that skill.”  
“FUCKING HACKS!”


	2. Let's begin

“Nope. Beta tester.” I state while looking at Raygan in mild admiration. “I’d heard the game designers had let the testers create a skill for the game, specifically one class. But I hadn’t known it was true.”  
“Yeah, it happened. You know the skills Monk Fist, and True Shot? More Beta Tester Skills.”  
“Cool. What skill did you use?” I looked at my screen to see a challenge window. I accept, then see a sword fighter on the screen. “Is this you Raygan?”  
He does not answer, but we do end up brawling. Though, I quickly end up in a pretty dire situation. “What was that question you’d asked me? What skill did I use?” That’s when the screen changed to show the opponent using a skill, and watched as my character quickly died. “Well, that one.”  
“Son of a bitch.” I mutter in annoyance. “Do you have any idea how much it took to make this identity?”  
“Nope. Wait, identity?”  
“Three months!” I yell facing him. “And with the way I play, I don’t use an identity that fails. Yes, I will use it again, but only after upping its strength and skills considerably. Meaning, I’ll have to go back into character design and make some changes. Do you have any idea how tedious that can get? Sure, such things have their benefits. But how much time that takes is remarkable.” I let out an exhausted sigh and lean back in my seat, my head falling back in defeat. “Jeez. I sound so whiny.” I sit up right and set to making changes to my character. But soon realize why that attack defeated my character. My voice drops to a mutter, my feet tucking up under my body. “Huh, no wonder it failed so easily. The stats are pathetic. Well, might as well fix that. Jeez, what was I thinking using these? They are pathetic.” My hand leaves its resting place by the keyboard and I start biting my thumb nail. “I need to use these points correctly, but where to focus them. I want my character to last longer in combat, but I also want her already developed skills to improve as well. Combat based, but also has some Mana Focus. Let’s see, the stats are not above 50. But I can fix that pretty easily. Strength and Endurance can go up as I engage in combat. Intelligence and Wisdom is another matter though. Of course, Vitality is also difficult. Dexterity, can be pretty simple to up the level of if I do things right, and I guess Luck is pretty important as well. But, what to do? Though, 200 points can be spread out pretty easily. But, it can also end up being very problematic later. Hmm...” I groan in irritation. “Come on Ace. Use that brilliant Otaku brain.”  
“You literally become a different person when you game.” Raygan points out. I glance at him in mild surprise. He’d logged out of Abyss, and was seated back and was watching me try leveling up my characters skills. I sat back with a smirk.  
“You have no idea. They didn’t diagnose me with split personality disorder when I was twelve for nothing.” Of course, they’d also diagnosed me insane a few months later. But he didn’t need to know that, since my “condition” wasn’t going to get any better. I turn back to the computer and focus on my character.  
Then, an update window showed up on my screen. “Huh? Updates?”  
“What are you talking about? The game hasn’t updated.”  
“Then why am I looking at and update window?” I state pointing at it.  
“I don’t see an update window.” Raygan states looking at where I point. “What does it say?”  
“New skill unlocked. Alter Ego.” I touch the window and it changes, showing me a different window. This one an information window. “Huh. Alter Ego. An active and passive skill. This skill allows a person to alter their person and over all look to fit the skills that come with the personality and skills. Required components are necessary. Item, Identity card or sheet.” Sounds kinda like game sheets with an image. Or an actual id.  
“That’s, an interesting skill.” Raygan state with a confused look on his face.  
“Yeah.” I state, tapping the window again. It closing this time. “This, is new… ish.”  
“Ish?” He questions. I nod in response.  
“Yeah. I’ve seen windows pop up on my phone when I look at it to check the time. Usually that’s when the teacher assigns a new assignment, and since my phone is touch screen I just tap out of it. Then go home and get it done. I get an experience update on my phone afterwards. Oddly.” I make a face. then get back to my explanation. “I also got the experience update when I was jumped after school a couple times. I won the fights. I’m no pushover. The exp I get from those is a lot higher than simple questing.”  
“You sound like a gamer talking about their character.” he points out.  
“I am a gamer. I’m also a book worm. Or, a nerd in most simple a term.”  
“Hence the nickname Otaku?”  
“It’s Japanese, and it means nerd. So, yes. Hence the nickname. Where did you even hear that?”  
“A bunch of people called you it during lunch.” He states simply sitting relaxed in his chair. “But anyway. Don’t change the subject. We’re talking about you and your abilities. Not me and my ability to gather information.” I groan.  
“There isn’t much to tell you. I only know that I receive updates when I look at an electronics screen whenever something changes. I don’t know about really anything else. I’ve already gained a few skills. Wind Reader, Hand-To-Hand-Fighter, Advanced Observe, and now Alter Ego. I don’t know if I have any other skills. I think I’ve had this ability over all, since I realized the kind of person I am. Thus its development.”  
“Hmmm… I suppose it’s time for me to tell you what I know then, huh.” He took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Ok, well, it’s really complicated. Basically speaking, an Ability User is someone who has made a special connection to the earth itself, and has made a connection to magic that manifests in some way. Each manifestation of this power is different, and extremely special. Natural Ability Users, like yourself, are someone who didn’t have to work hard for their power, it simply awakened. The rest of us have to work hard and awaken our powers ourselves. We’re called Acquired Ability Users. Any questions?”  
I sit back and cross my legs. My face blank. “Nah, I think I’ve got the gist of it.”  
“I think the first thing we should do is take some time to figure out exactly what your ability is. Otherwise, you can’t really use it well, right?”  
“Okay,” I respond, tipping my head to the side. “But the trick is going to be finding time. I don’t have much free time between my studies and my part time job.”  
“Unfortunately, you being a Natural Ability User puts you in a lot of danger. Where there’s power, there’s someone who wants to abuse it. These people are called the Company. They turn users into mana factories, living a sort of half life for the rest of their miserable existence. Very not good. So, you need to get stronger. Still understanding me?”  
I glare at him. “I understand you. And I can also say you have no tact. Jeez.” I groan turning back to my computer. “I can get stronger on my own rather simply. I’m not a very high level. So I doubt they even know of my existence.”  
“Well than, if you want to get stronger, and you think you can get stronger easily, then I have a test for you.” He raised his hand, and I suddenly heard all of the surrounding noise stop. I place my hands on my lap and look over at him.  
“What did you just do?”  
“I created something called an Illusion barrier. This is a place where Ability Users can fight freely, as we are not allowed to interact with the normal world with our abilities. It’s something called the Interference Law. Basically speaking, if you interfere too much with the normal world, Gaia herself will kill you. Oh, and by the way, Earth is a living thing called Gaia.”  
“Sooo… If I were to say, use my powers to win a lottery, then the Earth would kill me…?”  
“Yes.”


	3. Um, Shit.

“Well friggin great! Wonderful! Though, I really doubt I can do that. But still, good to know.”   
“Yeah. Anyway, my test.” He pulled a small clay figure out of his pocket, placed it on the ground, and stepped back. The clay figure suddenly grew into a full sized statue, and took a step forward.  
I stand quickly, sending the chair toppling over, then take a step back. “What the-”  
“Golem. Really weak. Kill it. Now.” He barked at me. I shoot a glare at him. Then turn back to the golem. Seeing it’s various bits of information pop up in my vision.  
Basic clay golem, not much health. But it’s strength is kinda ridiculous. Let’s see, heat will cause the clay to harden, thus making it not be able to move. I’ll need heat to defeat this thing.  
Status update! Intelligence up by 1, Wisdom up by 1  
Really! Wait, I’m not looking at a screen...   
I pause and look at the window curiously, my arms crossed. “Odd.” I tap the window and look at the golem. I know that if I were Aliana I could dispatch this thing pretty easily. She’s a pyromancer. But I only just learned about that ability. I couldn’t gain that id now. I haven’t even figured out how to choose, let alone gain these identities.  
“Do you always take forever to do something? By now you’d be dead!” I glare at Raygan again, who was simply staring at me with his arms crossed.  
“Shut Up! I just found out about all of this. Get off my back asshole!” I turn back to the golem. Only one way to find out. I lower my voice to a whisper, my glasses slipping from my face to land on the ground. “Alter Ego. Identity, Aliana. Race, human. Focus, pyromancy.” After that I felt an energy surge, then heat in my hands. I look down to see fire in my palm. Not much, but some. “Ok, so I just need to know the character. Having an image in my mind. Cool.” I turn to the golem and focus on the fire in my hands. Before aiming a palm at it. “Fire storm.” Then a bunch of fireballs shoot from my palm, them raining down on the golem. Causing it’s clay body to harden and stiffen to stone. Before I ran up and kicked it. Shattering it.  
“Fucking finally! Jesus! You woulda been dead ten times by now! Watch, this is what a real opponent looks like!” He took out another golem, and when this one grew, I could tell I was outmatched. It was at least 20 feet tall, and was made out of pure steel.  
“Geh.” I gasped.  
“You have to kill it quickly!” Raygan yelled, reaching towards his hip. He drew a sword from nowhere, the blade coming from thin air. He rushed the golem, dodging its fist and running up its arm. He sliced once, jumping away from the golem as its single eye exploded. The golem itself fell to the ground, dead.  
“Show off. Anyway, you’ve been at this a lot longer than me. Add in you’re also a higher level than I am. Jeez, I really wish I had a status window.” At the words, a status window appeared in front of me. With my stats, points for spending on my stats, as well as health and mana. “Huh. Surprise surprise.” But then I realized something.  
My hair was really long and red, my skin was unusually tanned, and I could see just fine. “Wait, how do I change back?” my voice an aggravated mutter. I hum in thought Raygan glaring at me.  
“Hey, I’m sending another golem at you.” He states in annoyance. Then places another one down. This one charging me. I dash out of the way as it attacks.  
“What the hell!” I shout. Then mutter to myself once more. “Alter Ego, Identity Hala, Race human, focus shadow, vampire, ice-make wizard.” I felt my body change again, changing to the Hala I know. That I created. Before falling into my shadow. Vanishing from the location. Appearing from Raygan’s back. “Jeez. What you trying to do? Kill me outright? Some mentor you are.” He turns, but I was standing close enough that as he turned I vanished into his shadow once more and I emerged from the golems, up on it’s shoulder. Using Ice-make magic, I destroy it. It falling over. I adjust my stance as it falls. That way I don’t hurt myself as I go down.  
Once firmly on the ground again I glare at Raygan. “You gonna send another one at me? Or can I have some more time to figure out my ability?” He huffs and shrugs. I look at him suspiciously for a minute before opening my status window again. My stats were different. As to be expected, I was a different person right now. “Well, atleast I can tell the stats for a specific identity.” Then I get an idea. “Alter Ego, Primary, Identity Acelind. Race human, Focus high school student.” Then I felt myself return to normal. My status window updates accordingly. I quickly pick up my glasses, surprisingly unharmed, and put them back on my face.  
My voice drops to a mutter. “So, I’ve a status window. I might have all the other windows as well. Hmm,” My voice raises to a normal tone. “Skill list.” A second window pops up with all my skills. “Cool.” Then, I get an idea. My voice dropping an octave. “Create Party.” a window for naming the party popped up, as well as an invite. I name the party, rather lamely; Group One. I mentally facepalm then send an invite to Raygan.  
“Interesting.” Was his response. I rolled my eyes at his nonchalance.  
“Just accept or decline.”  
“Accept.” He said, looking at the screen. When nothing happened, he tried again. “Accept. ACCEPT.” He looked at me. “Why is it not responding?”  
“Tap the accept button.” I state with a very tired expression.  
“Fine.” He tapped the accept button. I received an alert that he’d accepted and closed out of it. Before walking over to Raygan.  
“Can life return to normalcy now?”  
“Do you want a truthful answer, or the one you want to hear?” My eyes narrow at his response.  
“Not what I meant. I mean get rid of the illusion barrier.”  
“Right. Next step in your abyssal orientation is learning to get rid of them, as you will need to know this if you ever need to escape. Go ahead. Focus on the barrier disappearing.” I let out a sigh then mimic his earlier actions and raise my hand above my head. I close my eyes and picture a bubble around us vanishing. A screen popped up in front of me that said ‘Skill learned: Id Destroy.’  
I looked at it my hand returning to my side. “Ok. That’s weird. I got a skill for destroying your barrier?”  
“Good. It’ll make it easier next time. I assume.” At those words I look at him questioningly. He simply shrugs with a secretive smile.  
“Ok.”  
“Ok. I think you should take some time to reflect on what you learned today. If you need me, I’ll be in the woods to the south.”  
“The woods? You mean the ones that have yet to be developed?”  
“Yeah. It’s where I set up camp.”  
“Camp? It’s late fall!”  
“And? I have no money. This is free.” I facepalm and look at him from between my fingers.  
“You came to America willing to sleep outdoors?”  
“Yeah. Is that wrong?”  
“People will think you’re a bum. As well as you will quickly start to smell like one.” Istate my shoulders slumping slightly.  
“So? Do you have a better idea?” I look up at the ceiling.  
“Well, you could stay at my place.”  
“Interesting. And what will your parents say to you bringing a boy home for the night?”  
“Probably complain till I explain.” I state matter of factly. “But I won’t get into trouble.”  
“Alright.” He huffed. “Sounds better than the cold ground outside.” I nod.  
“Of course. An actual bed and a bath. Plus, you won’t be cold.” I look at the clock, it was almost time to go. “I’m gonna clean up. Then get my stuff together. It’s almost time to go.”  
“Ok. I’ll just stay here.” I nod at him before heading to the PC I’d left earlier. I log out, turn it off then pick up my stuff from by the chair. I say good bye to the guys then walk over to Raygan.  
“Let’s ditch.” Then I leave the room.  
“Ok.” And he followed me.  
It was a short walk to my house. But it was late, and all the weirdo’s were out now. We walked down the streets, avoiding sickos, pedophiles, murderers, and gangs as we went. We turned down a side street and Raygan suddenly tensed.  
“What’s up?” I question, looking at him.  
“Be quiet! We’re in danger!” He drew his sword and threw down some golems, all of which sprang to life quickly. He stood for a moment, waiting. He gave a command to the golems, and they started to advance.  
Suddenly, the golems started exploding, one by one. Soon it was just Raygan and I again.  
“Damn! Hide somewhere! Quickly!” Raygan barked. I look around to see walls. And the shadows of people advancing. I face him.  
“And hide where exactly?! We’re surrounded moron!”  
“Fine. What do you suppose we do now then, Noob?” I glare at him.  
“How the fuck would I know! I just found out about this stuff today!”  
“Well I don’t know myself! I’ve never had to protect such a Noob before!” I facepalm, it resounding with a slap.  
“I don’t understand you.” I groan in annoyance.  
“And we don’t understand either of you.” Said a new voice. I lift my head and look towards the guy with a scowl. Which, thanks to the lighting, more than likely made me look scary as fuck.  
“Was I talking to you?”  
“Shut up! We’re stronger than you! And there’s more of us! So shut up! Or I will kill you! Rar!” And with that, I burst into laughter.  
“Oh man! That was just, haha!”  
“SHUT UP!” Raygan yelled at me. “It’s not wise to laugh at the people who will kill you!” I look at him. my laughter under control.  
“Oh, we won’t kill you. We’ll just make it so you live a pathetic half-life serving the Company by letting us forcibly suck out all of your mana.” This time, Raygan laughed.  
“Ha. Suck.” I snort at what got Raygan’s attention.  
“Oh this is hilarious.” I relaxed, stepping away from Raygan. My voice dropping a little. “Hope you’re prepared to fight your way out.”  
“Oh don’t worry. I am.” He pulled a new sword, a katana, from nowhere.  
“You and pulling swords from thin air.” I state with a shake of my head. Before removing my glasses, my voice dropped to a mutter. “Alter ego. Identity Briar. Race Viera. Focus Red Mage, Fencer.” I felt my body change, even my ears elongate like a rabbits. I look to my hip and see a rapier. I grab its hilt, crouch then charge the guys.  
Raygan also charged, cutting through the weaker enemies to get at the one who had spoken. He caught up with the guy, and they jumped away, Raygan slashing with his sword and the other guy using magic. I just kept taking out the guys before me. One stood on a building, and before I could kill him, he raised his hands and said; “Life insurance, Activate!” with his words, all those who’d fallen stood up and continued their attack. I groaned in irritation.  
“Are you kidding me!” then I decided to switch things up. “Alter Ego. Identity Hala, Race human, focus shadow, vampire, ice-make wizard.” When the now brought back to life guys got within range I grabbed them by their throats and sucked away their energy. Which I turned around and used against them. “Deal with your own magic for a bit.”  
Raygan came outta nowhere, smacking into me. I pushed him off, then realized he weighed a lot less than he should. I looked at him to see that he was missing an arm and a leg.


	4. The Company

“HAHAHA! I told him he’d pay for his insolence! And that it would cost him an arm and a leg. He laughed at me again. I laughed at him as I ripped them off.”  
“Oh hell no!” I shout. I stand up and glare at the guy. He even flinched. I look at Raygan. “Hey dumbass! Don’t you dare die! You are the Eternal Wanderer. You will not die here! Alter Ego. Identity Celestia. Race ½ Celestial Spirit. Focus Lost magic!” My body changed again and golden hair lifted as the air around me shifted. The air itself flowed towards Raygan, pulled by sheer magical energy. I pause and look at him.  
He shifted slightly, and his dismembered body started to pull itself together. Blood flowed back into his veins, muscle reattached, and bones reconnected. I looked over his head to see that his level had changed as well, going from 24 to 75 in one big jump.  
“Holy shit.” I gasped. “Fucking super saiyan.” As I said this, his hair glowed golden. “I didn’t mean that literally!” His hair changed back. I almost facepalmed at the change. “Well, this is different. I’m literally bringing him back from Death’s door. Okay.” I lift my head from my hand. “Alter Ego, Primary, Identity Acelind. Race human, Focus high school student.” I felt my body return to normal. I return my glasses to my face and I placed my hands on my hips and glare down at Raygan. “Wake up dumb ass. The enemy isn’t defeated yet.”   
Raygan groaned and sat up. “Yes ma’am.” He picked up his katana and cut through all of the enemies, leaving only the one who nearly killed him. “Time for you to pay the price!” Raygan said, and cut the man in half.  
“Welcome back from the dead moron. Jeez. Slacking off and getting your limbs cut off? What were you thinking?” I state looking at him.  
“Eh, needed to drop a few pounds anyway.” he shrugs.  
“Drop a few pounds? What have you been smoking? You do not lose weight that way. It will kill you quicker than any other way.” I groan in exhaustion. Remind me never to be around when you do something that stupid again. watching those limbs attach themselves was nasty.”  
“Yeah, probably was. Felt pretty weird too. Ah well, why don’t we skedaddle on to your place, and we can rest up there and relax.”  
“Whatever. You are going to be settling into the guest room. Stay out of mine.” I state turning away.  
“Why? Afraid of what I might see?” I spin back and glare at him.  
“I don’t need a boy in my only escape! So stay out!”  
“Ooh cranky! Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the period.” I punch him for that one.  
“Oh shut up. It was last week.”  
“Woo! Just missed it!”  
“You know. You are an asshole.”  
“A funny one though.”  
“Only in your mind.”  
He took on a somber, more goth tone. “Whatever.” Then he laughed. I facepalmed then turned away and started walking.  
“Just shut up and follow me. We’re almost there.”  
“Woo! Roadtrip! Oh yeah! Almost forgot!” He raised his hands, and I felt the barrier break with force.  
“We were in a barrier? Oh, you’re level did a huge jump while you were unconscious. You were 24 when we entered this fight. You’re 75 now.”  
“That’s not a huge jump. That’s a very graceful leap.” Ok, I had to laugh at that.  
“That’s the thing you comment on?”  
“Yeah. OH! I wanna try something! Status Window, Open!” His status window opened. “Woo! It worked! Holy shit!”  
“What’s up?” I question, walking to his side to peek over his shoulder. He had 153 skill points available for distribution. “Holy shit is right! That’s a lot of points!”  
“Hang on… What is that?” He pointed to a skill that was active under his health bar. He read the description out loud. “The skill is called Eternal Wanderer. It says ‘Due to being doomed to forever walk the earth, your health cannot be depleted lower than 10% of its maximum amount.’”  
“That’s overpowered.”  
“Uh, no. You’re overpowered. All you have to do is think up a character who is like a god, and bam! You’re God. Somebody call and say cheaty?”  
“I’m laughing, truly.” I say with serious sarcasm. “But my ability to change my identity aside. You can’t die now.”  
“I suppose that makes for really kinky sex.” I facepalm epically. “Ha. Just kidding. Though, it does seem really really cheaty.”  
“You pull stuff out of thin air. As if that isn’t cheaty enough.”  
“That is simply a dimensional storage ability. That’s all I have, or had. Check this out.” He reached into his dimensional storage locker and pulled out a two foot golem. “This is Little Nappa.” At the mention of Nappa I chuckle.  
“Oh the irony.”  
“Little Nappa, introduce yourself.” Raygan commanded the little golem, which I saw looked just like the character.  
“Hello, my name is Nappa, unfortunately, Vegeta couldn’t be here with us today. But I can keep you company!” Said the golem, in a perfect replication of Nappa’s voice.  
I place a hand over my mouth to hide my barely contained smile. This was hilarious. Raygan reached back into his dimensional thingy and pulled out another diamond golem. This one shaped like… Vegeta. This one, on the other hand, did not look happy. Or sound it.  
“I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU IF YOU PUT ME BACK IN THERE!”  
“Oh look! Vegeta! Hi Vegeta!”  
“SHUT UP NAPPA!”  
“It’s been a while.”  
“IT’S BEEN FIVE SECONDS NAPPA! AND YOU!” he points at Raygan, whom during this entire conversation was smiling in great amusement. “TWELVE FUCKING YEARS OF DEALING WITH THAT DUMB ASS! AND ONLY NOW DO YOU BRING US OUT!” I burst into laughter at this point. Gaining everyone’s attention. Nappa smiles at me. While Vegeta looks shocked. “Raygan. You finally grew up and got a girl. She your wife?”  
“Vegeta!” Raygan shouts in dismay. “Shut up! You trying to get me killed?” Me now embarrassed and pissed, am glaring at both Vegeta and Raygan.  
“Possibly.” he drawls with a grin.  
“ANYWAY. Acelind, these are my familiars. Yes, I created them when I was 5. Yes, I was, and still am, a super nerd for DBZ. Anyway, these two contain all of the knowledge on the Abyss and whatever else you need to know. Just ask them. Even if Vegeta is very belligerent, he has to help.”  
“I AM NOT BELLIGERENT!”  
“You also are not the hype.”  
“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!? I AM THE HYPE!”  
“SHUT UP!” I yell. “YOU WILL ALL BE DESTROYED IF YOU KEEP TESTING ME!”  
“Um, that’s impossible for me.” Raygan states matter of factually.  
“I don’t care. I’ll try till I succeed.” I state crossing my arms. “And if my suspicions are correct. It shouldn’t be to hard with practice.”  
“That doesn’t mean you should TRY to kill me!” Raygan whined. I smirk.  
“Push my buttons and I will.”  
“I will! Cuz I can’t die! HA! HAHA! Right Vegeta?”  
“Shut up Raygan. You don’t deserve immortality. I don’t deserve it, though I thought I did. So shut up.” Vegeta said.  
“Woah, Vegeta, that’s heavy.”  
“But, if you wanna give your immortality to me, I’ll gladly take it. No problems there.”  
“You’re such a faker.” Raygan said.  
“You are both morons. Your point?” I state with a shake of my head. “Can we get moving now?”  
“I suppose.” They answered in unison.  
I look at them and then the dead company members. “But two things first. One, we shall never speak of this at my house unless in a barrier. Second, no golems out and about. Unless they are inside of a barrier.” I state looking sharply at Vegeta and Nappa. Vegeta turned away, while Nappa stuck his tongue out at me.  
“Agreed.” They said hesitantly.  
“Good. Now then, we need to get moving. Raygan,” I look between him, Vegeta and Nappa.  
“Yes? Oh, right. Back into storage guys.” Both cried out in dismay as he put them away. I shake my head then start walking. Raygan walked in silence, most likely contemplating the day. Soon enough, we arrived at my house.


End file.
